Something I Don't Hate
by BooniesBassist
Summary: Skittery and Snapshot argue with each other, leading to confessions. SkitteryOC. Oneshot. Warning: Mild Language


So here's another result of complete boredom. I tried to get Skittery's personality as best I could, but you can tell me if I didn't. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies characters. I do own Snapshot, because I'm a crazy fan girl and based one of my OC's off of my own self. Deal.

* * *

"What are you doin'?" She looked at me with those bright blue eyes, a smirk on her face. I fuckin' hated it when she did that.

"Sittin'." I answered back, cause technically I was. Sitting on the fire exit, my legs hanging over the edge. "Is that a crime?" I breathed in smoke from a half burnt cigarette. Why do people smoke? It's disgusting. Seriously, who wants half a million chemicals flowing threw their veins just to get them high for an hour or so. Shit. I do.

She sneered at me and sat down next to me. Why was she so close? I thought she hated it when I smoked. But no, she just sat there, legs hanging over the edge of the steel platform swinging back and forth. Back and forth. She had a cute smile on her face. A smile on her face. I hated that smile right now. I hated her blue eyes right now. I hated _her_ right now. I glowered, flicking ashes on to passerby's down below. We sat in silence before her presence snapped my last nerve. "Snapshot! What're you doin'?" I screamed at her, glaring intently into her clear-as-water eyes.

"Sittin'." She grinned coyly. My face felt warm and it wasn't the heat. It was mid-winter at this point. I ducked, trying to hide my blush. Involuntary acts suck. There were many times when I wished I could control it. But I can't. That's what sucks. "The guys are at Medda's. Whatcha here for?"

I frowned again. "Because I hate the noise. I hate the lights and the smell of alcohol whenever I talk to someone. And I hate how they all fawn over her. She's old enough to be our grandmother or aunt or somethin' and she ain't that special." …And I would feel bad fawning over her rather than you… Ew. I think I threw up in my mouth a little. What am I thinking? That was way too mushy-lovey-dovey for me.

She nodded and leaned into me. My heart skipped a beat as she brought her hand to my cheek. It felt smooth, no calluses like all the guys. Before I knew it the cigarette I was rather enjoying was pulled out of my lips. "Smoking's bad for you." She immediately got off of me and held the cigarette out in the open air, holding it, teasing me. Then she dropped it. I lost it.

"YOU WHORE! What the hell do you think you're doin'? You're such an annoyin' brat and I hate you! I hate your voice! I hate your damn blue eyes! I HATE YOU!" And she just sat there. Those bright blue eyes staring at me. No change in expression. I hate her. "Would you just fuck off?!"

Sighing deeply I leaned my forehead against a cool rail. We sat again in silence. No sound what-so-ever except for me breathing slightly louder then usual. I sighed again and dared to look over at her. She was looking at me. Directly at me.

"Why do you hate everything so much?" She leaned her head against the rail in front of her, still looking at me.

I punched the steel platform softly. "It ain't nothing for you to worry about."

"But I do." The right corner of her mouth turned up. Not a smile not a grin. Just something.

"There's nothing to like." I blurted out. Lies. Lies. I couldn't look at her anymore.

I heard her move. She got up, and kicked the rail slightly. It rang a deep vibrating note. "Skitts, don't lie."

I heaved a sigh. I bet she won't get this one. "Okay, fine. There is something I do like. You. Snapshot, I'm madly in love with you and I hate how you're so damn cute cause it makes me want you more." I looked directly at her, making sure there was no expression on my face.

She laughed and looked out into the city. "Alright, my turn. I've haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you pulled me into that alley and hid me from da bulls. And even though you smoke and are a smart ass most da time, I can't imagine life without chu." She looked down at me.

I was pretty sure I looked as red as the sunset. Maybe she thought I was jokin', so she was jokin'. What if…. "You'se lying, Snapshot."

She walked over to me and stood real close. "Not even if you are." And for once I didn't hate her for standin' to close or penetrating my every thought with those eyes. For once.


End file.
